Mysteriously
by Macklie123
Summary: What is Jack had a secret? What if Kim had a secret? Will they find eachother's out? Will there be romance? Yes. spoiler alert... no dur. Vampires and werewolves type of romance. LIGIT. RATED T FOR MILD VIOLENCE.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a romance between Kim and Jack. I dont ship any one else. Secrets and Love will fall into their lives.**

**I know, I know, I have my other story to do, but I got a great idea! And here it is!**

**Mysteriously**

**I DONT OWN KICKIN IT!**

**_In this story Vampires and Werewolves are not friends!_****  
Jack**

****Kim. Kim. Kim, Kim, Kim, Kim! Only if she knew... only if she was one of us. A werewolf. Its a law for us that we are not allowed to fall in love with any humans. Sadly...

I have a big family. My dad is the Pack leader of seaford. My brother, Jason and I are supposed to live up to his expectations. Hunting anyting in sight, Putting our family name in the history books, and killing vampires. Of course, Jason does whatever dad says, and still thinks he is better than me. UGGGGGGG...

Fortunately, Jerry, Milton, and Eddie are werewolves too. Our only friend who doesnt know is kim. We made a pact so when she is danger, we protect her at all costs. Of course, that means showing our inner beast. Yeah... the life of a werewolf: Hunting, cant control changing and hunger, and lastly trying to be alpha of the pack. FUN. NOT.

Today was the day we had to break our pact.

**The dojo**

**(Still Jacks POV)**

Kim, Jerry, Milton, Eddie and I were training in the dojo.

All of a sudden, my brother bursts in!

Ohhh gosh...

"Hey you four!" He says while pointing at Me, Jerry, Milton and Eddie

"I thought I told you to stop hanging out with humans!" He yells

Kim has a questioning look on her face. "Humans?"

"Shut it!" Jason yells at her

Kim looks ALMOST as confused as Jerry.

"Just get outta here!" I command

"No! I told you to stop hanging out with her, and you didnt listen! Now, she knows our secret. So she shall die" Jason says with red steam coming out of his ears.

Before he could pounce on Kim, I knew this was where I broke my pact.

I grew my fangs.

I grew my claws.

I went full wolf.

Before I knew it, it was an all- on fight. Well, along with Kim.

A calm expression on her face? Weird.

**Kim**

****I watched the seen fold in front of my eyes.

I knew Jack had a brother, but I didnt know they were both werewolves!

And Jerry, Milton and eddie!?

I broke out of my thoughts, and saw the sight in front of me.

Jack, Jerry, Milton and Eddie on the floor tied up. _I really thought I wouldnt have to do this..._ I thought to myself.

"Kim!" Jack growled "Dont let him win!"

_Oh, I know he wont_

__Jason grabbed my arm, pulled me up to his level, and I stared into his eyes.

He took his claw, and swiped it across my face. I looked up to him and he had a smirk on his face.

"Kim!" Jack screeched.

Jason mocked, "Oh is wittle Kimmy in a pickle? Ill put you outta your misery... wait, why arent you flinching from the huge scratch on your cheek?" He asked

_This is it... I knew it was time to VAMP out._

__I took a laugh. No, not a giggle, not even a regular evil laugh.

I let out an extremely low and menacing laugh.

"Uh... Kim you okay?" Jerry asked

"Oh please... she is just a little baby!" Jason taunted

"Please say that again" I said, my voice still at the same, low octave.

"Uh... okay, your just a little bab-" Jason stared but got cut off by me as I hissed through my fangs.

(A.N./ If you have ever seen My babysitters a vampire, she hisses aand her eyes glow gold)

My eyes glow just as I hiss.

Jason, startled, jumps back in surprise.

I close my eyes and heal my self as I breathe

(A.N./ also a my baby sitters a vampire reference!)

Jason then pounces on me and it turns into a brawl.

Eventually, he cut my arm all the way up, I was so mad.

I took his arm, and bit into his wrist. I know he wont change since he is already a werewolf.

I use my VAMP speed to rush over to the guys, untie them, heal my self, and before they ask any questions, I flew outta there!

**Jack**

****"Does everyone know what just happened?" I asked

Milton and Eddie just slowly nodded their heads

Jerry on the other hand, had something else to say,"WHOOO! Mamacita is a VAMP!" HE SCREECHED.

I mentally face palmed.

"What?" Jerry asked casually

"Dude! shes a vampire!" Eddie screamed

"We cant hang out with her anymore!"

'oh" was all Jerry could say. I took the liberty in taking a stand.

"Hey I mean, we could still hang out without our parents knowing. I mean... how hard can it be..."

**Dun... Dun.. dun! Hey Review/ PM if you watch My babysitters A Vampire!**

**I freakin love that show! WHOOOO! Jerry reference there.**

**Please review telling me if you like it, if you dont like it, dont review. I can take constructive criticism. Just I hate when people say my story sucks.**

**Please Review, and PM me! **

**Howd ya like it?**

**-Macklie123**


	2. Wooden stake?

**Hey peoplz! Im here with my new chapter! WOOOOOOOOO! sorry, didnt mean to go Jerry on ya! Anyways... I will be writing MY FIRST CHAPTER OF MY NEW STORY: YOU WILLNEVER kNOW, jACK, AFTER i WRITE THIS CHAPTER! BET YOU CANT WAIT! ...well your gonna have to. Heres a new chapter!**

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING!**

**Jacks POV**

** In the empty courtyard with the guys: Jerry, Milton and Eddie  
**Way harder than I thought. And by that I mean that Kim has been avoiding me all week. What is she so afraid of? I wonder...

"Hey Jackie!" Donna's screechy voice said. What I mean by screechy is by Cat being plunged , chalk in the chalkboard kind of screech.

"Hey Donna..." I said uneasily

"Whats wrong Jackie-POO?" Donna asked

"Nothing..."

"Hey, I know this is about kim. Why dont you just leave her, and you could have this!" she said gesturing to her body.

"First of all, we were never together.

Second, I would NEVER leave Kim.

Third. I DONT LIKE YOU!" I said sternly

I turn on my heel, and spin away. Unfortunately, Donna did no like my statement.

I heard a growl, turned around to see Donna and her "posse" AS WEREWOLVES! ...didnt see this coming.

I looked at the guys, nodded and it was a fight to the finish! I wolfed out.

**Kim POV**

...this was bad. I was in the courtyard thinking. Then, Jack and the guys came, and it looked like they were thinking too. I hid behind the dumpster just as donna walked up to them. Awww... he really cares about me.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I saw them fighting!

I watched as it played out.

**Jack POV**

Before I knew it, we were on the floor tied up.

"Dang mamcita!" Jerry said.

"Shut it Jerry!" Milton and Eddie said in unison.

"Now, Jackie, be my boyfriend or I kill Kim, You, and your friends." donna threatened.

"Never!" I screamed

"Your choice" donna said as she pulled out the knife.

"Donna please!" I screamed

"Too lat-" donna was inturrupted by laughing and a shadow emerging from the shadow.

**Kim POV**

This is it... I had to face it, just as donna pulled out the knife

I laughed and stepped out of the shadow

"Kim!" the guys screamed

"Oh please, she is just a weakling" donna stated as she threw the knife on a tree.

"Oh really?" i asked

"Yes, really." donna said a she came up to me, grabbed my throat, and pushed me against a tree.

"Get out." she said as she grew her fangs

she drew her claw across my cheek, making it bleed

Then, she laughed menacingly.

I looked up at her wwith my big, gold eyes now, which surprised her, healed my self, and hissed through my fangs.

she jumped back, and it turned into a fight.

She motioned for her posse to fight me, and of course i won.

I finished my kicking her best friend , sending her flying at lightning speed.

"Ill finish you!"donna screamed as she pulled out a wooden stake.

she then plunged it into my heart, while laughing evily, healing myself

I heard the guys gasp.

A smile grew upon my face, and I could tell everyone was surprised by this.

I pulled the stake out of my heart, and said,"Oh silly little wolfy, wooden stakes are just a Vampire stereotype."

I then grabbed the knife from the tree, and plunged it in HER heart! KARMA!

I untied the guys, and just as I was about to run, Jack grabbed my wrist and kissed me.

After a few seconds, he pulled away.

"Im sorry Jack, I cant." I said, he frowned.

"I-I thought you loved me"

"I do but-" Jack interrupted me

"But what?"

"But-" I was inturrupted once again

"KIM!" someone screeched

He then appeared out of the shadows.

"Kim there you are! -Who is this?" he said mad with Jack's appearance

"Who is HE?" Jack asked

"He is..." I started

**Dun Dun Dun! who is HE? more importantly, WHAT is he? Heeeeheeee im evil. I will be posting my new story, very shortly in a bit. Did you like it? Did you hate it? DONT ANSWER THAT. I saw this from a story that I love in this site... just dont remember which one. Here it is:**

**I GIVE FULL CREDIT TO WHOEVER MADE THIS UP, IF U DID, PM ME AND I GIVE U A SHOUT OUT, THANKS!**

Hey I just met you.

And this is crazy.

But here is my story.

So review it maybe?

; )


	3. Predator or prey?

**Here is my new chapter, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**My B-day is in 2 days! WOO! Jerry reference there.**

**Im so obsessed with some words right now:  
-Why you acin so cray cray?**

**-Cunfuzzled**

**-Call me maybe lyrics**

**Lets just say... my firends didnt want to be around me this week.**

**: (**

**HAHAHA! OK SO HERE YA GO!**

**I DONT OWN KICKIN'IT!**

**Kim POV**

****I took a sigh.

"Jack, this is Nick, my b-" I started but couldnt finish

"Your boyfriend!?" Jack screamed.

"No you lugnut!" I responded playfully

"Nick, meet Jack, Jack meet Nick, my brother." I said nervously

"Kim! What are you doing hanging out with a werewolf? Dad needs you back now, it was me or the gaurds!" Nick Yelled-questioned.

"I uh-" Started but was cut off by Jack.

"Dad?" He asked

"Yes, my dad is the head of the vampire council." I said nervously.

After all, I was to live up to his expectations. Feeding on the living, having no mercy, and being true to your group. But, my group was a fierce, unloyal, mean, and coldhearted group of vampires. I never really liked them, but my brother would never let me have any real friends-that werent vampires.

"Yeah, uh-I- me too." He said quickly

"What?!" Nick yelled.

Jack, just noded his head slowly and nervously up and down, indicating he was saying yes.

"Kim! You cant be with him!" Nick yelled

"Oh yeah? And why not?" Kim asked confidently

"Dad will kill you, our people will kill you, and youll be known as a disgrace- wait that already happened." Nick said smugly

A single tear slid down Kim's cheek. Kim Crawford never cried- ever. Jack noticed this and wrapped her in a hug.

Just as Nick was about to protest, a shadow came out behind Jack, he didnt seem scared though.

"Jack! Dad want you- whats this? Fresh meat?" It was Jason, she knew that voice.

"No!" Jack said letting go of me.

Jason just snorted and walked to me, smirking. I held my ground, trying to be as confident as I could be-but was very hard, since the last time I saw him, I had part of Jason for dinner.

"Is this your new girlfriend Jack?" Jason asked

"Yes. Leave her alone!" Jack protested

Jason just pushed him on the ground and weird enough, he stayed. I remembered reading something about the younger wolf having to listen to the elder? I was rudely inturrupted by Jason pushing me on the ground. Jack stood up, but Jason pushed him down. My brother always wanted me to be strong. I know he wasnt doing anything because he wanted me to do it on my own. I glanced at him, and stood up with confidence

"What are you doing pip-squeak?" Jason asked menacingly

"I wouldnt call me that if I were you. Last time someone called me that- well lets just say that they will never have the joy of living again" I said smirking

In response he scratched me across the face with his claw. Jack was ready to get up, and my brother was ready to pounce.

I looked at them, and shook my head no. I was going to do this myself.

I grabbed his wrist and healed myself.

"...And the last time you did that- well you know what happened" I said dropping his hand and walking off.

I grabbed my brothers wrist getting ready to go.

We were walking when Jason spoke up.

"You and your family's a disgrace" He spoke

Nick stopped dead in his tracks.

Only once had said that to him and that person was dead in minutes.

"Shut up." He said sternly through his fangs

Jason just kicked him. Nick kicked back. Soon enough, the both of the had enough of this nonsense.

"Kim, you cant see Jack anymore." Nick spoke sternly to me.

Thats when I went wide eyed.

"You dont own me. I can do whatever I want. Watch." I said heading towards Jack.

I grabbed his collar and kissed him on the lips, then suddenly a force pulled me away.

I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Jack stuck in Jason's grip.

"Listen, weakling. Your coming home now. And dad will talk to you later." Nick said, teeth clenched, eyes glowing and fangs out..

"No!" I shouted.

He pulled on my arm tighter, and I saw Jason smirking and Jack with a worried look on his face.

I had to get out of this.

"Let. Go. Of. Me." I said my eyes glowing gold.

He didnt listen, so I did something I had never ever done I hissed through my fangs and tried to bite him.

He pulled back, just in time. This time he hissed at me, and I had never seen him so mad. He then bit me.

He smirked while I dropped to my knees in pain.

It was painful, but would do nothing to me.

Jack freed out of Jason's grip.

"Kim! Are you okay?" He asked

I slowly nodded my head, healing myself following.

Nick picked up my arm and flew me to the house.

I ran to my room and cried myself to sleep.

**Jack's POV Next day**

****I walk into my dad's office, he had called me down for my new "Mission".

I open the door slowly.

"Hello, Jack." a familiar voice says.

"Listen, Jason. Im here to talk to dad." I said looking at him

"And I'll watch" he responded.

"Jack, sit down" He said handing me the paper.

"I'll leave you alone" My dad said taking Jason out with him.

I heard the door close as I opened the file.

It read:

_Dear Jack,_

_Jason told me about last night._

_May I say, Im disappointed in you._

_A vampire? The answer is no._

_Maybe__ your new mission will help you move on..._

__For some reason, I could picture my dad and Jason smirking together.

Weird...

I read on:

_Your new mission will be a person, prey that is._

_I know this shall be hard on you, so I give your six days time, no more._

_Your prey will be a vampire._

_More specifically the one you fell in love with._

**What does this mean? Review if you know! No offense, but it is really obvious.**


	4. Betrayal

**_PLEASE READ:_  
**

**Hey people and/or creatures of the world! No, I'm not dead. I know I haven't updated this in a long time. Just the usual- School work, ya da ya da ya da...**

**But anyways, I have been thinking about it and well-no, I'm not going to put this story on hiatus. Here is what I shall do- This may be a little bit short of a story (there will be upcoming chapters), but I will create a sequel once I have published some of my other (in my opinion) great ideas for some stories.**

**I will be updating "You will never know Jack" frequently. I'm not going to end it anytime soon.**

**Has anyone read "Just A Fool" yet? If so, I've been looking at these reviews, and may I say I love you guys! All those sympathetic reviews were so thoughtful. Some even wanted me to continue, so I thought about it. I WILL be doing a sequel to that sort of monologue. I really hope you are looking forward to reading it, as I am writing it.**

**I usually upload on Mondays, but I'll be nice. Here you go, another chapter! **

**I DONT OWN KICKIN IT! Yes, a middle schooler would be the owner of a TV show. You are correct. [Insert sarcasm here]**

**(This will be a really short chapter...but I will be uploading "You will never know Jack" this week as well. This is kinda like a sneak peak.)**

Kim's POV

Odd enough, Jack has been avoiding me all week. It's like I'm a monster...not legitimately speaking of course.

Every time I talk to him, go near him or look at him- it's like he hates me. I decide that I will go to the dojo and ask him later.

Jack's POV

"You sure this is going to work?" I ask Jerry. I mean sure, I love Kim with all my heart, but family is family.

"Yo, dude. You'll be fine. Our plan is foolproof- just think of it as if she was just your food. That's what we do all the time." Jerry simply states while Milton and Eddie shrug their shoulders in agreement.

"OK" I sigh. "I'll see you when the job is finished."

The three of them have a evil glare spread across their faces. Then, I think about our plan.

I think about kim. My one and only true love.

Then, my family. how happy my dad will be of me.

I know what i must do. A smug grin spreads across my face as well.

Kim's POV

I walk into the dark filled dojo, not making a sound. Soon, I realize the boy's bathroom light was on. "H-Hello?" I call out stuttering.

All of a sudden, the light turns off. I am soon isolated with darkness.

I hear the scatter of sneakers make it's way behind me. Then, I hear a soft breathing on my neck. I slowly turn around. i feel like i'm in one of those slumber party horror movies.

Soon, I come face to face with the one, the only.

Jerry.

I breathe a sigh of relief. "Jerry! You scared me to death!" I say as he smiles.

Then, two figures walk up behind him. Milton and Eddie. These guys can be creepy at times.

"Okay? I've got to go" I say making my way out. But, I feel a slight tug on my wrist. Jerry then spins me around.

They are werewolfs-like I didn't know that. "Jerry? What are you guys doi-" I started but was cut off when he swiped at my face. I could tell I was bleeding.

i was taken back by this. then, they all started to attack me. I grew my fangs, but i couldn't fight them. They were my friends. Enemies or not.

_Oh shut up and just bite them already! _I mentally scream at myself.

Before, they could hurt me anymore, Jack came out of no where and started beating them senseless. It turned from growling to physical fighting.

Soon enough, Jack had beaten them. i rushed to Jack making sure they were okay. I then embraced him in a large hug.

The silence filled the air, but it was comforting.

After a few minutes, I heard movement.

In that point of my life, I realized I should be more observant.

There were two things I noticed.

One, Milton, Jerry, and Eddie were all staring at Jack and I- with their eyes glowing red.

Second, there was something in Jack's hand.

A gun.

And guess where it was aimed?

At me.


	5. Who I really am

**Hey guys... *sigh*. How you doing? Well, I have been way too stressed, and don't worry! This will be a chapter... just not a very long one...**

**Anyway, Please read this its pretty important.**

**So, I have planned out one-shots, new stories, and all this other crap...and well, I have way too much on my plate. So here is what I had decided to do. Today, I will be finishing off this story. Don't be sad, I making a sequel and may I tell ya, it will be one heck of a story. **

**You guys know my new story, right? Ya know, "Just a Fool"? Well, if you havent read it, give it a review, I love all the love-even criticism. Though, hate is bad. Back to the point, I will be creating a sequel to that as well. Now, here is the process, I will be finishing "you will never know Jack" before I start these two. So yes, once again, I will have two stories going at a time. I'm sorry for the confusion. Now, on to the story.**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**_Read_ **

** I know, I'm sorry, it's short!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kickin'it or Disney's "I am a princess" poetry.**

**Kim's POV**

I stood there, shocked. What was he-they going to do? Surely it was not a joke. This was serious. I thought of all the possibilities. But then, I stopped. They wouldn't hurt me...right?

Slowly, I unwrapped Jack's arms and looked into his eyes. They were glowing like the moon. They shimmered in the dead silence. The three shadows emerged from the isolated darkness and waited. They waited for something. Something glistened in their eyes-was it regret? No, it was determination.

I once again, slowly looked up, and backed away. What were they going to do? We have all been best friends. Surely they wouldn't do things they would regret.

She stood there in the darkness. Each figure was waiting for someone-something, or anything to make a sound. Finally, one daring soul made a movement.

Jack raised the gun, and pulled the trigger.

Let's take a breather here. Sure, wooden stakes wouldn't kill vampires. But, guns would.

A blast erupted from the sound of the gun. The blazing metal bullet came aiming at my heart. I swear I saw my life flash before my eyes. I focused on all the things I've done, and all the things I wanted to do. But then, I stopped. I realized what I was doing and quickly dodged the bullet using my speed.

I was leaning against the blue, metal lockers my chest heaving up and down. I realized what they were to do. I grew my fangs and thought, _This is it. It is your friends, or yourself._

I fought back quickly as Jerry, Milton, and Eddie scrambled to me, clawing at my face, barely missing it. I hissed through my fangs and picked up a bo staff standing still behind me. With one good whack at the head, Eddie was out like a light.

I saw the body collapse to the floor, and I instantly regretted it. But, I saw the determination mixed with anger in Milton and Jerry's eyes, and quickly recovered.

Milton pounced on me, while Jack and Jerry watched our every move. He was stronger as a werewolf. But, he was not stronger than me.

Suddenly, a memory flashed through my mind.

_I sat there in my brother's arms, as a child. My brother over looked me. He had a warm smile spread across his face, even though mayhem and chaos surrounded us. We were under attack._

Milton swiped at my leg, causing me to stumble. though, I quickly recovered.

_His sweet eyes watched over me. We were in trouble-the whole kingdom knew it. I had worry in my eyes, and I knew something was bound to happen._

_That was the time, we heard the shot. One of our trusted advisors walked in, head hanging low. "I-I'm sorry, we have lost your mother"._

_I felt tears brimming in the corner of my eyes, yet they never seeped out. My brother, Nick and I stood there in shock. We didn't know what to say._

Milton tried to swing at me , once again, but failed. I sweeped his feet and he landed on the floor with a thud. I looked up and saw two glowing eyes, approaching me. I knew someone was definitely going to be in trouble.

_That night, in our kingdom, my brother soothed me with a poem from my favorite book as a kid. Little did I know, those words changed my perspective of life forever._

_I am a Princess._

_I am brave sometimes. I am scared sometimes. Sometimes, I am brave even when I am scared._

_I believe in loyalty and trust. I believe loyalty is built on trust._

_I try to be kind. I try to be generous. I am kind even when others are not so generous._

_I am a Princess._

_I think standing up for myself is important. I think standing up for others is more important. But standing with others is most important._

_I am a Princess._

_I believe compassion makes me strong. Kindness is power. And family is the tightest bond of all._

_I have heard I am beautiful. I know I am strong._

_"I promise. And when I promise something, I never ever break that promise."_

_I am a Princess. Long may I reign._

_That was the night I found out who I really was._

Jerry pounced, slashing my cheek. I felt the warm, gooey substance trickle down my cheek. I didn't care. We sparred until ends meet, and I had won. He landed on the floor, blood oozing out of his head. I felt myself getting thirsty.

_No Kim, you can't drink their blood, you idiot._ Stupid conscience.

I had regretted what I had done. I looked down at Jerry, with compassion. What have I done? I am a monster. But they were trying to kill me. I could not think straight.

As I was distracted, in the corner of my eye, I saw Jacks hand raise. The gun. It was pointed at me.

Before I could react, He pulled the trigger.

It landed straight in the middle of my heart. I was a goner.

I fell to the floor, to weak to fight back. This was it. The end of my life. My friends killed me. Nice friends.

The four figures stood up, and looked over me. With all the strength I had left, I looked into their eyes. There was not a single ounce of regret, nor hope.

They carried me to the dumpster outside, and left me there to rot. They scurried away when it began to rain.

I wish I had got to travel the world.

I wish I had fallen in love.

I wish I had gotten the chance to say things, I was too scared to say.

But mostly,

I wish I had told the world, who I really am.

_I am a princess. Long may I reign._


End file.
